Haruhi in time
by God of T
Summary: Haruhi accidentally goes back in time, and helps fight a possessed Usa-chan! *Dedicated to my Bestfriend Missy*
1. Meeting the Club

"Where are we going again?" asked a man wearing a long black cloak. He had his hood up and was wearing sunglasses, as if he was trying to blend in, but was actually drawing a lot of attention to himself. "I am going to school. YOU are supposed to be at home waiting for me." Replied a girl that was walking beside him. Unlike the man, she was wearing a high school uniform. "But Kagome..". The man said. "I can t let you be alone while you're holding the jewel shards. What if a demon attacks you?" the man said while glaring at a car driving by. Kagome sighed. "I already told you Inuyasha. There are no demons here. I'm perfectly safe." "Well, I still don't know where we are going. I thought your school is the other way. And what's with that outfit you're wearing?" said Inuyasha. Upon hearing this, Kagome looked down at her uniform. It was true. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform. Instead, her uniform was a yellow dress with a blue emblem on it. The emblem had OR on it. "I was accepted into a different school. Kagome explained. I'm going to Ouran High school, a school for rich people." Inuyasha was even more confused by this. "Kagome, how can you go to a school for rich people? Your barely more than a peasant. There's no way you could go to a..." "SIT BOY!" Yelled kagome, interrupting Inuyasha. As she said this, the necklace Inuyasha was wearing started to glow, and forced his face into the cold hard sidewalk. "I got into this school..." Kagome started to explain as Inuyasha wiped his bloody nose. "By obtaining extremely high marks in class, and by selling various artifacts from the past that people find valuable." Inuyasha had another snide comment, but he kept it to himself. "So what s the big deal about this place? Hows it any different from the school you already go to?" "This school will provide me with a much better education than my previous one. That's why I'm going." Kagome explained. "However, last time I checked, there was nobody enrolled by the name Inuyasha. This school is very different. Don't think you can just wander around like you did my old school." "Don't worry. Inuyasha told her. I'll figure something out." "Great." Kagome said. They kept on walking.

"Psst. Hey. Kaoru." Hikaru whispered. "What's the answer to question 3?" Kaoru ignored the question. "Psst. Hey Haruhi. Can you poke Kaoru for me?" Hikaru asked, as she was sitting in between them. "No. I'm not going to help you cheat on your test" Haruhi answered. "Fine then." Said Hikaru. Suddenly, a pencil went flying over Haruhi's head. "Oops!" exclaimed Hikaru. "Better go get that." Hikaru stood up and walked to his pencil. As he returned, he peeked at Haruhi's paper to see what she had written. Her answer for question #3 was... I'm not an idiot Hikaru. I know you're gonna peek at my answer. Hikaru was so shocked by this that he forgot to stop looking at her paper. "AHEM. Hikaru. Would you mind bringing your test to me?" the teacher asked in a demanding voice. "Yes Ma'am." Hikaru said. He handed her his test paper. His teacher wrote a big red 0 on it and ripped it up in front of him. "No cheating allowed in my class. Now go sit with your head down until the end of class." "Yes Ma'am." he said, and he did as he was told.

After the test, their Teacher went up to the front of the class. "Can I have your attention everyone?" she asked. everyone went silent, Except Hikaru, who was Throwing erasers at Kaoru. "I SAID, can have everyone's attention please?" Hikaru was too busy digging in his pencil case to notice. suddenly, a piece of chalk went flying across the room and hit him in the forehead, knocking him out of his seat. "Owwwwwww. Misssss. Why did you do that?" Hikaru whined. Ignoring him, she continued speaking. "Now that I have your attention, I d like to introduce our new student." She made a hand motion towards the door. "You can come in now." she said. A girl walked in the room and stood at the front of the class beside the teacher. "Hello everyone. my name is Kagome Higurashi. I hope we can get along." "I'm sure you will." The teacher said. "Now, lets see." she muttered as she looked around the room. "Ah! You can sit behind Haruhi." Kagome made her way to her desk, and sat down. she started looking out the window, as if she was worried about something. Haruhi turned around to talk to her. "Hi. I m Haruhi Fujioka. Its nice to meet you." "Hi Haruhi." Kagome replied. "It s nice to meet you too." Haruhi smiled. "I know its scary, going to a new school and all, but don't worry. Theres no need to be nervous." Kagome got a surprised look on her face. "Don t worry". Kagome said. "I'm not worried about that. It s just..." Just then Hikaru and Kaoru poked their heads in front of Haruhi. "Hey! they both said in unison. You look like you have a lot of time on your hands. You should come to Music room #3 after class." "What? Why?" Kagome asked. "I don t really like music that much."" It s okay!" They said. "The room isn t used for music anymore." "HEY!" Haruhi exclaimed, while pushing her way between their heads. "Stop trying to rope her into your business! She just got here!" Business? Kagome repeated. "You two run your own business?" "Not just us." They replied. "Theres a bunch of us. There's Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, And Hunny." they paused. "Are we forgetting someone?" Hikaru asked. "Hmmm" Kaoru responded. "I don t think so." Hikaru smiled. "Yeah. if there was another member. He would have told me the answer to question #3" Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Are you two..." Haruhi started to say as she stood up. "TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD?" She then picked up Hikaru in an amazing feat of strength and threw him out the window. They could hear his voice as he was falling "I regret nothing!" Followed by a loud SPLASH. "Ummm..." Kaoru said worryingly. "Isn t the fountain only like, half a foot deep?" "What? oh... Oops." Haruhi said. "I guess we better check to see if..." Just then, Hikaru came flying back in through the window, crashing into Haruhi. "Ouuuuch." He complained. "First you Haruhi, then some guy in a cloak. Is everyone gonna throw me today?" "A guy with a cloak?" Kagomes said, alarmed. "I... I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she ran out. "What s with her?" Hikaru wondered aloud. "Who knows." Kaoru replied. "It s none of our business." Haruhi said. "More importantly... GET OFF OF ME!" Haruhi yelled as she pushed Hikaru. She then got up, and as she was about to sit down, she noticed the whole class was staring at them. "Great..." She mumbled.

Later that day, Haruhi and Hikaru were walking down the hall to the Host Club. "I can't believe you got me detention" Haruhi said. Hikaru just laughed. "You're the one who threw me out the window. I could have been seriously injured." "Yeah yeah." Haruhi replied as she opened the door to music room #3. "HA RU HIIII!" Yelled Tamaki as he flew towards Haruhi. He grabbed and started swinging her around with tears in his eyes. "Iwassoworriedavboutyouwhenkaorutoldmeyouhaddetent i onallicouldthinkaboutwashowscaredandlonelyyoumustb eand..." "I can t understand you Senpai. Your talking too fast." Haruhi said with a blank expression on her face. "Also, never do this to me again. It s very uncomfortable." "AKK..." Tamaki s face went white and he dropped Haruhi. "Now, I m gonna go get ready for the guests." Haruhi said after brushing herself off and walked away.


	2. Lost

"Boss" Hikaru said. "Yes, I know Hikaru." Tamaki replied. "Boss, what's your plan?" Kaoru said. "Yes, I'm curious about your plan." Said Kyoya. "PLAN PLAN PLAN!" said Honey." "Well," Tamaki began. "This isn't THAT big a problem." "Are you kidding?" Haruhi said. "Theres no one here!" she exclaimed. It was true. The host club was completely empty. "Well, someone might come..." Tamaki whimpered. As they were talking, the door slowly opened and Kagome nervously walked in. Tamaki was immediately in front of, holding her hands. "Welcome, my Lovely flower to our garden of bliss and fortune! I can only hope that our Humble club is enough to please you and." "Shut it Senpai." Haruhi interrupted. "That's Kagome. Shes my friend. You don't need to do that with her." "Fr i en...d?" Haruhi made a friend?" Tamaki exclaimed! he grabbed Haruhi and started to swing her in a circle again. "I'msohappyyoumadeafriendfinnalyyoucanstophangingo utwiththooseshadytwinsand..." "I told you not to do that anymore." Haruhi said. "AK" Tamaki's face went white and he dropped her. "You really shouldn't have come Kagome." Haruhi said. "These guys are a headache." "No, it's alright." Kagome said. "I need to make friends anyway."

********"So Kagome," Haruhi said as they were sitting eating tea. "Where do you live?" "I live at the Higurashi Shrine." "That old place? I didn't think anyone lived there." "Yeah. Hey, want to come over after school? I need someone to help me with this homework." Haruhi stopped and started to think. "Sure. I don't have anything else to do today." Mori stood up suddenly, startling Hunny, whom was on his shoulders. As Hunny hit the ground, Mori ran to the window just in time to catch someone who was jumping through it. The person forced his way out of Mori's arms, and ran to Kagome. "There you are! I was looking all over this damn school for you. Why is it so big? Why haven't you left yet? Who's the guy with the stuffed bunny?" (He was looking at Hunny) "And when are we going back to the Feu..." "Sit boy." Kagome mumbled, while pretending to push him. He fell to the ground. "I'm sorry everyone. This is my...Partner. We... play sports" she said, while muttering under her breath "Sports my ass." "His name is Inuyasha. Now, I have to leave." "Hold on." Haruhi said. "Let me change and I'll head out with you."******  
**

"I m home!" Kagome called out and she walked in. "I brought a friend home. I hope thats alright." "Thats fine, dear!" Her mother called out. "You have a very nice house" Haruhi said. "Thank you." Kagome said. "Its been in the family for a long time." She explained. "I'm not home very often sadly..." "Why not?" Haruhi asked. "Do you travel a lot?" "What? Oh...kind of." Kagome answered. "HEY WHO THE HELL..." They heard Inuyasha yell from outside. They ran to the window to find Inuyasha picking Tamaki out of a bush.

"I m sorry" Tamaki cried. "I was just worried about you Haruhi!" He explained. Haruhi sighed. "Whatever senpai. I m not mad." She paused. "Kagome, where is your bathroom?" "Oh. Its just down the hall." She said. "Okay. I ll be back in a second." Haruhi said as she left the room. "Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said. "Can we hurry up and go back? I don t like it in this time." "I told you, we need to wait until Kaede can find more..." Kagome stopped talking when she realized Tamaki was sitting there. "Don t worry." Tamaki said. "I dont like 6:00 either. It's too late to do anything, but too early to go to bed!" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Tamaki ranted on about the time.

"I m so lost." Haruhi thought to herself as she walked around outside. "Didn t she say the bathroom was down the hall? Where am I?" She found a small wooden building that was separated from the rest of the home. "Maybe this is it." She thought as he walked in. All there was in the room was a big wooden well. She walked over, hoping to take a drink of water. When she leaned over, she noticed that the well was empty. As she turned around to leave, a cat ran out from under her legs and scared her. She fell into the well and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, and she seen a bright blue sky. a couple birds were flying. She lied there for a few seconds. Something was strange. She thought about for a second, then she realized. Wheres the roof? She thought to herself. Didn t I fall down into a well at Kagome s house? I m pretty sure it was inside... She stood up and felt the back of her head. Her fingers ran over a large bump on the back of her head. She sighed. Well, theres no point staying here. She looked at the walls of the well. It looked like climbing back up wouldn t be too hard. I m glad i m wearing the male uniform. That dress the girls wear would make climbing very difficult. She thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the well. She looked around, and realized that she was in a forest. How did I get here? she thought to herself. This doesn t really make any sense. Suddenly, she heard a large crashing noise coming from nearby. What was that? Haruhi said aloud. She quickly ran towards the noise. she came to a clearing, and seen a man standing in the middle of it. He was turned away from her. He was wearing Samurai Armor, and had a Katana in his hand. as she was staring at him, she slowly realized that it wasn't a natural clearing they were in. All the trees has been blown away by something. What happened here? Haruhi whispered to herself. The man quickly turned around and took up a defensive position with his sword. Haruhi was relieved to see it was just Mori. Hey! She called. What's with the suit? is Tamaki doing another stupid cosplay event? She asked. Mori looked puzzled, but sheathed his katana. I m sorry, he said. You're mistaken. I haven t met you before. Haruhi looked closer, and noticed that this man's hair was a little longer than Mori s. It came down to his neck. Oh. I m sorry. Haruhi said. You just look like a friend of mine. It s alright The man said. But what are you doing out here alone? It s dangerous. He asked her. Well, I m really not sure where I am to tell the truth. Is that so? He said. Then follow me. Theres a village nearby where you should be safe. I ll take you there. He offered. Not knowing what else she should do, she agreed. Okay. Thank you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. what's your name? Saiyu. Saiyu Morinozuka. He responded. Saiyu Morinozuka? She thought to herself. Is he related to Mori? She wondered as they walked off to the village.


	3. Encounter

"And thats how I became the fresh prince of Ouran." Tamaki said. "Wow."Kagome said, wiping a tear away. "Thats such a sad story. I feel really..." "Hey." Inuyasha interrupted. "That girl has been gone a long time. You don't think shes trying to steal the jewel do you?" "What?" Kagome asked, startled. "Of course not. why would Haruhi want to steal the jewel? she doesn't even know what it is." "I still don't trust her." He said. "I'm gonna go look for her." He was out the door before Kagome could say anything. Kagome sighed. "Once he's made up his mind, theres no stopping him." She said.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was coming up to a village with Saiyu. When she seen it, she was amazed. "What's with this place?" She thought to herself. "Is this one of those pioneer villages I've heard about?" She thought, noticing the Villages layout. It looked like it was more than a few centuries behind. "Well, this is it." Saiyu said to her. He had been silent the whole walk. "You should be safe here. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I have an important task to attend to." "A task?" Haruhi asked. "What kind of task? Maybe I can help. it's the least I can do." Saiyu turned and looked at her. "I am hunting down a demon of sorts. please don't take offense, but unless you can fight, you'd just get in the way." "Oh." Haruhi said. "That's too bad. I don't really like violence, and DID YOU JUST SAY A DEMON?" She exclaimed. "Shhhhhh." Saiyu hushed her, panicking. "Don't let the villagers know. It's not an evil demon, so theres no need to worry the villagers." "What is with this guy?" Haruhi thought to herself. "Does he really think demons exist? What an idiot." "Anyways, I'll take you to the Village elder. I'm sure she will help you." Saiyu said. "Okay. Thanks" Haruhi responded.

"WHERE...THE...HELL...IS...SHE?" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed through the house. "This isn't good." Said Kagome. "I hope she didn't fall in the well." Kagome thought. "what am i thinking? thats nowhere near the bathroom. and besides, she shouldn't even be able to go back in time." Just then, Inuyasha burst into the room. "I followed her scent to the well." He said. "I think she fell in." "WHAT!?" Tamaki exclaimed. "I hope she's not all wet!" "there are bigger things to worry about then a little water" Inuyasha said. "like what?" Tamaki asked. "Well..." Kagome started. "Come with us. I'll explain on the way." She said.

The three of them were standing outside of the well. "So let me see if I understand this" Tamaki said. "This well is actually a time traveling device?" "Thats one way of putting it." Inuyasha said. "Except most people can't use it" Added Kagome. But Tamaki didn't hear her. He was already jumping over the side of the well. "Here I come Haruhi!" He cried as he fell into the well. Kagome and Inuyasha peeked over and noticed he wasn't there. "Maybe they really can use the well" Kagome said. "Well, We better go get them" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, your right" Kagome said. They both jumped into the well.

"Hmmmmmmm" Kaede said. "I'm not sure I have a use for you, but someone in the village could probably use a hand with stuff. you should ask around." Just then, there was a loud crash from outside. "Demon!" Someone yelled from outside. Saiyu was out the door instantly. "Hey, wait!" Haruhi said, chasing after him. "What's going on?" She thought. "These people really believe in..." Her thought got cut off when she stepped outside and seen a monstrous creature coming towards her. It had a sharks head, but it's body was green, and shaped like a humans. It was huge, and muscular. It looked at Haruhi. "Heh. there you are. The human girl with strange clothes. You're the priestess with the jewels, aren't you?" "What?" Haruhi blurted out. "What jewel?" "Fine. play dumb. I'll just take the jewel from your corpse!" It said as it raised it's arm. It formed a fist and swung it down on Haruhi, attempting to crush her. Haruhi stood there, paralyzed with fear. She watched as the fist came closer and closer. Just as it was about to hit her, she heard a loud slashing noise, and seen blood spray all around her. The creatures fist landed beside her with a loud crash, no longer attached to his arm. Saiyu landed down in front of her, with his katana drawn. it was dripping with the demons blood. "Aghhhh!" The demon screamed. "You son of a...Aghhhhh" It covered it's wound with it's left hand, and jumped back from them. "Are you alright Haruhi?" Saiyu asked. "Yeah... Yeah" Haruhi said. "Good." Saiyu responded. suddenly, he sprinted forward at an impossibly fast pace. He was by the demons foot in seconds. he jumped up and slashed right through the demons head. The demons body hit the ground. Saiyu put his katan away, and turned back to face Haruhi. He started walking back towards her. As he did, a fist even bigger than demons came from nowhere and punched him into a nearby building, rendering him unconscious. There was another demon now standing in front of Haruhi. It looked the same, but was much bigger and was purple. It picked up the other demons corpse and devoured it. Then, it flexed, and a large blade grew out of each of his wrists. it charged toward Haruhi. She took a step back, and tripped over her own feet. she hit the ground. Something flew out of her pocket. It was a pendant that Tamaki had given her. The demon was then in front of her, and thrusted forward with one it's blades. Haruhi gripped the pendant tight and closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to pass through her. She heard a loud hissing sound, then a crash. After a little while, she opened her eyes. Instead of getting impaled, she seen that the demon was dead, and was burning to dust. She looked down and noticed that her hand was smoking.

"Thats quite the power you have" Saiyu said. they were back inside Kaede's house. "You asked if you could help me track down the demon i'm hunting. With that kind of power, you'd be more than useful. If you're still interested." Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know where I am, but maybe if I go with you, I will figure it out." Saiyu smiled. "It's settled then. Lets head out. I need to regroup with my master." "Okay." Haruhi said. "Thank you for helping Kaede" She said as they left. "You're very welcome child." She replied.


	4. Training

"Wow!" Haruhi exclaimed. "This is amazing! The country is beautiful!" She said as she looked around. She and Saiyu were walking through a grassy field. There was a large mountain range off in the distance. They were slowly approaching a lake with several rivers. Saiyu pointed at it. we will camp there, and in the morning, we will follow that river down to where I'm supposed to meet my master." "Alright" Haruhi responded. "I wonder if Saiyu's master is related to Hunny." Haruhi thought. "Haruhi" Saiyu said. "That power you used on the demon earlier, what was it?" He asked. Haruhi stopped walking. She lifted her hand to her neck, where the pendant was hanging. "I'm actually not sure. My necklace started to glow and the next thing I knew..." "Where did you get the pendant?" Saiyu interrupted. "Umm, my friend gave it to me." She said. She thought back to her birthday, when Tamaki had given it to her. He had said it was his mother's keepsake. "I see. well, after we've made camp, we should try and see if you can actually control it." "Thats a good idea. I'm not sure how I used it the first time."

Kagome, and Tamaki were standing by the well, while Inuyasha was sniffing around. "She was definitely here" He said. "Which way did she go?" Kagome asked. "It's hard to tell." Inuyasha responded. "Her scent goes towards the village, but it also goes off in that direction" He said, pointing off into the distance. "She could have gone just about anywhere. And by the other scents, someone was with her." She sniffed the air some more. "It also smells like a demon was over there, but it smells...different." "Different how?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. It just doesn't smell like a normal demon." "So what do we do now?" She asked. Tamaki stepped forward with a serious look on his face. "I don't know about this talk of demons, but if there really are demons here, then Haruhi is in danger. I'm not gonna just sit here thinking when she could be killed at any moment. What way is the village you mentioned?" Inuyasha pointed to it. Tamaki picked up a stick, and started walking in that direction. "I'm going there to see if anyone has seen her." He said, holding his stick like a sword, he walked off. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother, then ran after him.

"HA! AH! AHHHHHH! HAHA! HAAAAAAA!" Haruhi yelled at a tree, holding her pendant in her hand. "Ummmm, Saiyu?" "Yes?" "Is this really gonna work? I feel stupid." Saiyu smirked. "You do look kinda funny." He laughed. Suddenly, a stick hit him square in the face. "Then don't make me do it!" Haruhi yelled. "Okay." Saiyu said. "Let's try something else. turn around, and face your opponent." "You mean tree?" Haruhi asked. "Yes. The tree." "Okay." She said. She turned around and faced the tree. "Okay. I don't have much experience using magical items, but I'll to run you through the basic idea. Hold out your hands with the pendant securely in your palm." Haruhi did this. "Okay. now, imagine your body as generating energy, and pumping it through your arms." Haruhi closed her eyes, and try to imagine this. "Now, in your mind, redirect all the energy in your arms to your hand, and the pendant." Haruhi focused, and as she started to imagine this, she felt the pendant heat up. Instinctively, she closed her hand around it, but kept imagining the flow of energy. The pendant started to get warmer and warmer, but it didn't burn her. She opened her eyes and looked at the tree. She opened her hand, and flash of energy released from it, ramming into the tree and knocking it over with an explosion. "I did it!" Haruhi exclaimed. Saiyu smiled. "That was amazing. That pendant is quite powerful. Can I see it?" "Yeah, here." Haruhi handed the pendant to him. "Hmmm. strange." He said."It's like the Shikon jewel, and yet somehow different." He handed it back to Haruhi. "Okay. Lets see if it can do anything else." "How do we do that?" "This time, instead of directing the energy to your hands, try sending the energy in a different direction. it doesn't matter where, or how, as long as it connects to the pendant." "Okay. I'll try that." Haruhi said. She faced what was left of the tree. She held her hands out like before. She imagined the flow of energy again, but instead of stopping at her hands, she let it flow back up through her arms. She felt the pendant heat up again, but this time, her entire right arm was heating up. She took her left hand and swiped the pendant down her right arm, not really conscious of what she was doing. There was a flash of light, and Haruhi had to look away. When she looked back, her right arm had a Purple blade growing out from over her hand. It was about 2 feet long. "What the..." Haruhi said, staring at her arm. "This is crazy." She said. "Hmmm" Saiyu said. "It's just as I thought. Your pendant, it amplifies energy and releases it in forms meant to be used in combat. in the wrong hands, it's very dangerous." "Really?" Haruhi said. "It's hard to believe that I've been wearing something so dangerous around my neck." "what troubles me is that there seems to be more to it than that." "what do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "when i touch it, it gives me the same feeling that the Shikon Jewel does." Saiyu replied. "the Shikon jewel? what's that?" "well, basically it's a jewel that gives immense power to whoever holds it. but fairly recently, a priestess destroyed the hewel, sending shards all across japan. each shard gives the same amount of power as the entire jewel, and many demons have been hunting for it. i think the demons that attacked us earlier sense your pendant, and thought you were that priestess." Haruhi held the pendant up. "thats crazy" Haruhi said "this has to be a dream...right?" she thought to herself. "anyways," Saiyu said. "we should get some sleep." "yeah. your right" Haruhi agreed.**  
**


	5. Fourth Wall

"What happened here?" Kagome asked, as they walked into Kaede's village. There were damaged buildings everywhere. "Haruhi...I hope Haruhi is okay." Tamaki said. "Lets find Kaede. Maybe she can tell us what happened." Kagome said. They walked to Kaede's house, passing by buildings that had missing roofs or walls. Some were completely gone. They found Kaede outside her house, directing a group of builders. "Kaede!" Kagome called out. Kaede looked up. "What happened here?" Kagome asked her. "Two demons attacked the village. They thought you were here." Kagome looked shocked. "I'm so sorry. I.." "It's not your fault." Kaede said. "More importantly, why have you returned so early?" "Oh, well, one of my friends from my time fell into the well, and now we can't find her." Kaede looked at Kagome with a puzzled look. "How did your friend manage to travel through time?" "What? she...I'm not sure." Kagome turned and looked at Tamaki. "Now that you mention it, Tamaki was able to use the well too." "What does your friend look like?" Kaede asked. Tamaki stepped forward and described Haruhi's appearance to her. "Oh dear..." Kaede said. "Yes, I've seen your friend. She was the one the demons mistook for Kagome. she used some strange power to defeat one, and left the village with a swordsman I had never seen before." "Haruhi defeated a demon?" Kagome asked. "How could she have done that?" "It doesn't matter" Tamaki said. "All that matters is that we find her. Please miss, tell me which direction they went." Kaede sighed, and pointed in the direction they left. "Thank you." Tamaki said, and head off in that direction. "Tamaki, wait." Kagome said. "It's gonna be dark within the hour. We should stay here for the night. If Haruhi is with a swordsman, she should be safe for now." Tamaki paused. He thought for a moment, then sighed. "Your right. Lets wait until morning."

****Haruhi and Saiyu woke up early, and after a quick breakfast, they set out, following along the river. The scenery around her was beautiful, but Haruhi was too distracted to notice. She couldn't stop thinking the the events of the previous day day were just too unbelievable. Her mind was buzzing. "All this stuff about a a jewel and a priestess and demons... Where am I? how did I get here? And..." She reached her hand to her neck and felt the pendant. "What is this thing?" She looked at her right arm. It looked normal, but she knew that just a few hours ago, there was a magical blade growing out of it. She chuckled. It had taken the two of them almost 20 minutes to figure out how to get rid of it. As it turns out, she just had to touch the pendant to it. Haruhi bumped into Saiyu, who had stopped moving. "What's wrong Saiyu?" She asked. "Something big is coming." He replied as he drew his sword. As he did so, Haruhi noticed a purple symbol etched into the blade near the handle. It was so small, she hadn't noticed it before. She made a mental note to herself to ask him about it when they weren't in danger anymore. "Haruhi, prepare yourself." Saiyu said. "Right." Haruhi responded. She took the pendant off her neck and took a deep breath. She brought yesterday evening into her mind, and copied her actions again. She ran the pendant down her right arm and the blade appeared, just like before. "Where is it coming from?" Haruhi asked. "I can't tell" Saiyu responded. Just then, there was a large splash, and something large shot up from the river beside them, casting a shadow over them. A giant serpent was sticking up from the river, staring at them. it had blue scales over it's body, which looked incredibly strong. It had piercing red eyes, and had what looked like thinner copies of his body running down from it's neck. It lifted one of them up, revealing a scaley hand. It pointed at Haruhi. "You have the jewel, don't you?" It said with a deep slithery voice. "not this again..." Haruhi said. "Listen! You made a mistake! I don't have the shiko..." "LIER!" It yelled back at her. Suddenly, Saiyu rushed forward and struck the serpent's neck. Instead of cutting through it, his katana bounced off the hard scales, leaving him defenseless in midair. Before he had time to even start falling, the serpent had already grabbed him. It threw Saiyu off into the distance. "Damn swordsman interrupted me." It said. It formed a fist with it's other hand. realising the serpent was going to attack, she dispelled her blade and prepared her other attack. the serpent choose to attack with a punch. as it's fist was flying threw the air, Haruhi released her attack, and sent an magical explosion flying into it's fist. the explosion was so powerful it sent a ripple throughout it's arm, ripping scales off. His arm fell to the ground. The serpent howled in pain. "Dammit! thats what i get for underestimating the power of the jewel!" It cried. It picked up it's arm, and ripped it off. "This is useless now." It said as it tossed it's arm, just as it did Saiyu. It dove underwater, and everything went quiet. Haruhi was about to let out a sigh of relief, when the serpent emerged again, with a new arm. "Hahahahaha!" It laughed. "You can't defeat me!" It taunted. "What the..." Haruhi stuttered. "Your arm.. It... How could you..." She was so shocked, she couldn't even do anything about the two fists closing in on either side of her. Just before she was squashed, something small jumped over her and hit the serpent square in the face, with enough force to knock it over. Before it hit the ground, it got hit again from behind. The serpent got pushed back forward. It started falling towards Haruhi. someone appeared in front of her suddenly. The person was wearing a robe, but looked about the size of a child. It jumped and kicked the serpent, knocking backwards again. This time, the person let it fall. The serpent hit the ground with a loud noise. The person stood and stared at the lake. After a moment, he turned around and faced Haruhi. She was surprised to see Hunny-Senpai standing in front of her. "Hunn..." She started to ask, the she remembered her mistake with Saiyu. She looked closed, and realized that this person looked like Hunny, but had a bit darker hair, and had a more mature look in his eyes. "Umm, thank you." Haruhi said. "You're welcome" He said with a smile. "My name is Kodoshi Haninozuka." "Well it's nice to meet you" She said. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka" She said. "Did you happen to see a swordsman around here?" Kodoshi asked her. "I'm supposed to meet up with him, but he hasn't arrived yet." "You mean Saiyu?" Haruhi asked. She remembered what had happened to him. "The serpent threw him over there." She said, pointing. "I'm not sure if he survived it." "Oh..." Kodoshi replied. "Well, don't worry. Saiyu is way too strong to let something like that kill him, and any wounds he got from his landing can be healed with the river, so everything turns out great!" Kodoshi said with a big grin. The maturity that Haruhi had seen in him suddenly vanished, as he turned into a little kid again. "Lets just wait here for him and eat some cake!" He said. He pulled out a table from his robe, and set it down. Then he pulled out two chairs, a candle, a tablecloth, two plates, two forks, two knives, a tea pot, two teacups, and a platter with a cake on it. Haruhi just stood there, not sure what she was looking at. "Ummm, ignoring the fact that you just pulled stuff that was bigger than you out of your pocket, most of this stuff won't exist for a few years still." Haruhi stated. "True," Kodoshi said. "But it's a fanfic, so the writer can do what he wants." "Oh yeah" Haruhi said. They sat down and dined on cake while they waited for Saiyu to return.

**is this where i do the author's message thing? i hope so. umm, so the whole 4 of you that actually like this, THANKS! i'm still relatively bad at writing, so i'm hoping that by the end of this series, i'll have gotten a little better. bu for now, bear with my writing :) **


	6. look a bird!

Tamaki had been up all night, worried about Haruhi. When the sun finally rose, he was ready to go. The others hadn't even woken up yet. "WAKE UP!" He shouted, while shaking Kagome awake. "We need to go find Haruhi!" He said. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was trying to sleep!" "How can you guys sleep when Haruhi is out there lost?" Tamaki yelled. "Calm down, Tamaki" Kagome said calmly. "Let us wake up and eat something, then we will head out to find her okay?" She said. "Okay" Tamaki said.

Tamaki, Kagome, and Inuyasha head off out of the village. They travelled at a fast pace. Tamaki was leading them, managing to walk faster then inuyasha out of his eagerness to find Haruhi. It didn't take them long before they arrived at a lake. They looked around. Tamaki noticed a small tree that looked like a giant had used it as a toothpick, then lit it on fire. It was completely burnt, and was all cut up. Kagome walked over to it. "I can sense the power of the Shikon Jewel all over this tree." Inuyasha looked at her. "Really? The girls scent is all over this place, but I don't see any sign of a jewel shard." "I don't see one either." Kagome said. She stepped a bit closer to the tree. "Now that I'm closer, I'm not sure it is a jewel shard I sense. It's similar, but it's a lot thinner, and it seems to be hovering around the tree, almost like a mist." "You said Haruhi was here?" Tamaki asked. "What? Oh. Yeah." Inuyasha said. "It smells like she camped here last night. We must be close to her." He said. Off in the distance, they heard a loud scream. "Dammit! thats what I get for underestimating the power of the jewel!" They heard. It was very faint. "That must have been a demon." Inuyasha said. "And it sounds like a jewel shard is over there. Lets go." Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped on his back and said "Wait here Tamaki. We will be right back." Inuyasha ran off toward the voice.

****Kodoshi and Haruhi were sitting by the river when they noticed Saiyu walking towards them. He was all cut up, and his arm looked like it was only barely functioning. "SAIYU!" Kodoshi called. "See? I told you he would be fine!" Once Saiyu got closer he turned to Haruhi. "I Apologize. I didn't mean to leave you alone in battle." He said. "Umm... It's okay." Haruhi said confused. "I mean, it's not like you ran away. There was nothing you could do." "That is no excuse." Saiyu said. "More importantly, what are we gonna do about your injuries?" Haruhi asked. "Don't worry!" Kodoshi said. "The river will heal him!" He said. Saiyu walked to the river bank. He started to undress. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! I'm still here you know!" Haruhi shouted before he took off the last of his clothing. "So?" Kodoshi asked. "Are you insane? Undressing in front of a girl! How obscene!" She yelled. "Then turn around." Saiyu said as he dropped his drawers, and jumped into the river. Haruhi's face went bright red. She didn't have enough time to turn around, and got a full view of Saiyu. She was about to yell at him, when she heard a loud noise. "CAAAW!" Something yelled from behind. Before she could turn, something had grabbed her and lifted her up. A giant bird demon had picked her up in it's talons, and was carrying her away. "What the hell!?" Haruhi screamed. "Why do I keep getting attacked?" She cried. just then, an arrow flew by her face. She looked down to see Kagome and Inuyasha. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha, you go after Haruhi. I'm gonna run back and get Tamaki". "Right." He replied. "Meet you back here." He said as he jumped off in pursuit of the bird. Kagome was about to run off when she noticed Saiyu and Kodoshi. "Oh.. Hi." Kagome said. "Let me help you" Saiyu said. "You need to alert your comrade right? Where is he? I can run faster than you." He said. "He's down that way, where the river meets the lake." Kagome said. "Right." Saiyu responded, and ran off.


	7. Reunited

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha yelled, attempting to hit the bird in mid air. The creature swerved to the left, avoiding his claws. "Dammit". Inuyasha said as he fell. As soon as he hit the ground, he had jumped back in the air. "Lets try this again... Iron..." The bird suddenly stopped in mid air, causing Inuyasha to bump into it and fall again. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. "Screw this!" He yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He jumped up, and raised the sword in the air. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled, releasing the great attack towards the bird. Haruhi looked up to see a giant blue wave coming directly at them. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. Right before the attack hit the bird, it vanished. "I'm still here!" Haruhi yelled. "Don't kill me along with the bird!" "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said as he fell. When he hit the ground, he just stood there. "What happened just now?" He asked himself. The Wind Scar... It vanished?" He stood there a moment, then remembered he was supposed to be saving Haruhi. He took after them again.

"You there!" Saiyu called. "Are you the companion of the young lady and the warrior in red?" He asked Tamaki. "What? Yeah." He said. "Come with me. Your comrades are in trouble." He said.

The bird dropped Haruhi into it's nest at the top of a tall mountain. "Give me the jewel before that half demon fins us." It said. "What? Oh not this again." Haruhi complained. "I don't have the Shikon jewel." She said. "You can't deceive me." The Bird said. "Well, whatever. Believe me or not, it doesn't matter." Haruhi said. "Because you just freed my arms." She held her arms out, and released her magical attack at the bird.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said to himself. "Where did they go?" He looked around, but couldn't see the bird or Haruhi. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from a nearby mountain. "There!" He exclaimed, and jumped off towards it. When he got there, the bird was dead, and all burnt up. "Did you do this?" He asked Haruhi. "Well..." Haruhi started. "You certainly didn't." She said. "Yeah, yeah whatever" He said. "Jump on my back so we can regroup with the others." Haruhi sighed. "Okay Mr. Hero Taxi." She replied as she jumped on. "Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery!" He yelled at her as he jumped off the mountain.

****It was already the evening when Inuyasha and Haruhi made it back to the others. "Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. He ran over to her and embraced her tightly. "You're okay! I was so worried!" He said, tears falling from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi said. "But umm, senpai? It's hard to breath. Would you mind letting go?" "Oh. Sorry." He said. "We should set up a camp." Saiyu said. Haruhi looked at Saiyu. "Wow..." She said. "You really are perfectly healed." She said. "That's amazing." "It's because of the river Haru-chan!" Kodoshi said. "It's magical!" As he was explaining this to Haruhi, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was standing away from everyone, looking at his sword. she walked over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Kagome. I tried to use the Wind Scar, and it didn't work." He said. "It didn't work?" She asked. "Like you couldn't see it?" "No. I fired it off, but it just... Disappeared..." "What? Are you sure nothing blocked it? Or maybe you hit a fly? theres no way it could just vanish into thin air." She said. "Trust me Kagome. I'm sure. It didn't hit anything." "Thats strange." She said. "Even stranger, that girl somehow managed to kill that demon." "What?" Kagome gasped. "How?" "I don't know. I had lost sight of them at the time." Inuyasha explained. "But the thing was burnt. It was... Strange." Suddenly, Saiyu stepped in front of them. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but maybe the two events are connected?" He said. "What?" Inuyasha said. "How could they?" "Well, Haruhi has a pendant, and with it she can use magical attacks." Saiyu explained. "From what I've seen of it however, she shouldn't have been able to defeat that demon on her own. Unless..." Saiyu looked at Inuyasha. "Please, show me this Wind Scar." "Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said. He stood up, and drew his sword. He aimed at a tree on the other side of the river. "Wind Scar!" He cried as he released the attack. It traveled forward and smashed into the tree, causing an explosion. "Hmm..." Saiyu said. "I think, I figured it out." He said. "Haruhi, come here." He said. "Okay." Haruhi replied. She walked over. "I want you to stand perfectly still, okay?" Saiyu said. "Okay" Haruhi said. "Inuyasha." "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "I want you to fire your Wind Scar..." Saiyu began. "...At Haruhi."

**I'm sorry i took a little while to get this chapter out. i tend to get distracted easily :) anyways, hopeflly the next one will be out faster. no promises though.**


	8. Agreement

"What?" Tamaki cried out. "Are you crazy?" He yelled while standing in front of Haruhi. "That'll kill her!" "He's right." Inuyasha said. "What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Saiyu sighed. "Lets try it a different way then. Haruhi, please fire your beam attack at the ground over there." Saiyu said. "Um, okay." Haruhi said. she did as he asked, and created a large burn mark in the grass. "Okay. Now, can I see your pendant?" Haruhi walked over and handed it to Saiyu. "Okay, now fire your windscar at ME." Saiyu told Inuyasha. He sighed. "Alright, if thats what you want." He lifted the Tetsusaiga and cried "Wind Scar!" A flash of blue light flew towards Saiyu. just before it hit him, and stopped. It shook a bit, then dissipated into the pendant in Saiyu's hand. "Here. can you fire another one?" Saiyu asked as he handed Haruhi the pendant. "Right there." He said, pointing beside the burn mark from before. "Um, alright." She said. She fired another shot at the ground. This time, the explosion was bigger, and the burn mark left behind was almost three times the size of the first one. "That's what I thought." Saiyu said. "Haruhi. That pendant of yours absorbs any kind of spiritual energy around it, and stores it up." "What!?" Inuyasha yelled. "You mean that little thing just absorbed my Wind Scar?" Saiyu nodded. "Not only did it absorb your Wind Scar..." He pointed to the burn mark. "But it reused your Wind Scar's energy." "So..." Haruhi started. "If someone attacks me with one of those bright attacks, the pendant will absorb it, and use it to make my next shot stronger?" "Yes, thats how it would appear to work." Saiyu responded. "It needs a name!" Kodoshi suddenly shouted while jumping up and down. "Not just the shot, but the sword attack as well!" "What? Why do we need to name the attack?" Haruhi asked. "Because that's how it works in anime! everything needs a name!" Kodoshi said. "Why do we keep breaking the fourth wall?" Haruhi asked. "Well, do you have any ideas?" Saiyu asked. "Super special beam magic rebounder of amazing!" Kodoshi exclaimed." "How about we shorten that to Magic Rebounder?" Haruhi said. "That's easier to remember." "Oh." Kodoshi said with a frown. "Okay. What about the sword?" "The sword..." Haruhi said. "Saiyu, do you think the sword gets stronger as well?" "Hmm, I'm not sure." He said. "Okay!" Kodoshi said. "Let's name it..." "NO!" Haruhi shouted. "No more names!" "Awwww." Kodoshi whined. "Why not?" "It's pointless!" Haruhi said to him. "it's getting pretty late" Kagome said. "We should probably get some sleep." "Yeah." Tamaki said. "We can talk more about names in the morning." Kodoshi said cheerfully.

That night, Tamaki was having a hard time falling asleep. He kept tossing and turning. Frustrated, he got up and walked over to the river. He noticed Haruhi was sitting by the river already. He sat down beside her. "You should be sleeping Haruhi." He said. "Yeah, I know." Haruhi replied. "I just needed to think, about everything thats happened." "Haha, yeah. It's pretty crazy." Tamaki said awkwardly. "Tamaki, thank you." Haruhi said. "If you hadn't given me this pendant, I'd probably be dead by now." Surprised, Tamaki looked at her. "Your welcome, but I didn't give it to you thinking you'd be fighting monsters." He told her. "I know, but still..." She said, staring into the water. "Tamaki, do you remember that time we went to the beach?" She asked, staring at the water. "When I went to confront those punks, you guys got so mad at me, because I couldn't defend myself..." She clutched the pendant. "Now I have this, I can defend myself. I did defend myself. Those monsters..." Haruhi started to shake. "I killed those monsters, Tamaki. I KILLED them." She turned to look at Tamaki, with tears in her eyes. "Tamaki, they may have been monsters, but... Was it really okay to Kill them? Don't they deserve life as well?" She said, now letting tears fall out. "Haruhi..." Tamaki grabbed her, and held her in an embrace. He rested his chin on her head as she cried into his chest. "I don't know what the right or wrong thing to do was, but I do know that if you hadn't killed them, they would have killed you. Maybe even worse." Tamaki said, in a soothing voice. "So even if it was wrong, I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you're still here, Haruhi." They sat there for a while. "Hey, we should probably get some sleep." Tamaki said. There was no response. He looked down to find that Haruhi had fallen asleep in his arms. "Well I guess I'm sleeping out here tonight." Tamaki thought to himself.

The next morning, Saiyu made breakfast from some fish he caught. As they ate, they discussed what to do next. "We found the girl, now lets get back." Inuyasha said. "I agree" Nodded Kagome. "We need to Haruhi and Tamaki back home." Haruhi stood up. "I'm not going back." She said. she turned to Saiyu. "you helped me out, so i want to help you. you said you were hunting a demon right? let me go with you." Saiyu sighed. "yes, we are hunting a demon, but it's powerful. when we met, a large part of the forest had been cleared, do you remember?" Saiyu asked. "that was the demon. i had been fighting it before you arrived." Saiyu stood up. "you can come with us Haruhi, but we can't guarantee your safety." "Thats fine." Haruhi said. Tamaki jumped up. "Then i'm coming with you guys too!" he exclaimed. "i'm not letting Haruhi get away from me again!" "i guess we have no choice." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha and I are coming along too." "to hell with that!" Inuyasha cried. i'm not helping them on their little demon chase!" he pouted. Kagome looked at him, and mouthed the word "sit." "on second thought, i'd be glad to help you guys" he said nervously while moving away from Kagome. "yay! it's gonna be like party!" Kodoshi yelled while jumping up and down. "well, if we are all travelling together, we'd might as well get to know each other." Saiyu said. "i'm a travelling Priestess, and Inuyasha is my companion." Kagome said. "Tamaki and I are students from the lands of Ouran" Haruhi said. "the lands of Ouran?" "i am Kodoshi's Bodyguard and friend." Saiyu said. "and i'm Lord Kodoshi of the Haninozuka clan." Kodoshi said with a smile. "what?" Kagome exclaimed." You're so young though!" "he's actually older than you are." Saiyu said. "really?" Kagome asked, shocked. "yup!" Kodoshi said. "so what is this demon? and why exactly are you two hunting it?" Haruhi asked. Kodoshi's smile vanished instantly. he suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "it's a long story" Saiyu said. "lets pack up, and i'll explain it as we walk."


End file.
